


a day in the life

by setosdarkness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: & his continuing interactions with the entire skate squad, M/M, Post Ep 12, Post canon, Series Spoilers, amongst others lol, emil/michele, mila/sara, otabek/yurio - Freeform, some other pairs hinted, tbh i just wanted to write about yuuri living w/coach-rival-fiance victor, yakov/lilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: Snippets in the life of Katsuki Yuuri,  24, as he lives his life with his coach-and-rival-and-fiancé, 5-time world champion, coffee-master, love-of-his-life, Victor Nikiforov.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i know i ranted a lot about the things that i was looking for ep 12, but who the hell am i kidding, i'm so fucking weak for the “rival lovers” trope you have no idea

-

In the mornings, Yuuri wakes up slowly to the beat of gentle, offkey humming against his skin – sometimes it’s against his nape, sometimes it’s on his forehead, oftentimes it’s against his ring, infinite times against the corner of his lips. Victor’s a morning person, rising like the star that he is on Yuuri’s orbit.

It takes him fifteen minutes of letting traces of his peaceful dreams linger at the back of his eyelids; ears stuffed with Victor’s adorably-awful rendition of some song or the other; skin vibrating and still-overwhelmed by the fact that Victor’s inside his personal space; nose filled with the unmistakable scent of home even though he’s spent his years split between Hasetsu and Detroit and it’s just been five months since he’s been here in Victor’s St. Petersburg apartment and it already feels like a home he’s been in forever; mouth almost tasting the already-brewed-and-waiting-for-him coffee that sits at the pinnacle of Victor’s culinary expertise.

“Good morning, Yuuri,” his fiancé always greets him at the right time, always correct in sensing when he’s finished his daily morning ritual of savoring the life that he has right now.

“Victor,” he always says the name first, because it’s a luxury that he now has, a dream that he now has. He’s looking forward to saying Victor’s name to start his day, yesterday, today, tomorrow, fifty years from now. “Good morning.”

-

As they eat breakfast:

Makkachin warm and fluffy by their bare feet, the news playing on the widescreen television in front of them with the volume toned down, Victor adjusts their limbs so that he can snap a picture of the two of them with bits of maple syrup on the edges of their mouths, both of their expressions halfway between deliriously-silly happiness and mild-embarrassment as they both cheat on their diet for the day, the plate of pancakes nearly finished.

While the couch is big enough for them sit apart, they have never done so since arriving in this flat together, Yuuri’s suitcases filled with skating gear and some clothes (he didn’t bring much because Victor had pouted all the way about wanting to build Yuuri’s wardrobe so that nothing like that godforsaken suit and tie will end up within fifty meters of Yuuri).

-

As they work side-by-side in the sink, Victor’s turn to wash the dishes and Yuuri’s turn to dry them:

“I think I’d like to try a quadruple-Axel.”

“Mm, in your Free Skate?”

“Don’t you want to see it?!”

“Of course, I do!!!”

They’ve done this too-excited cuddling out of nowhere too many times, practically part of their routine by now, that none of the plates break when Victor glomps Yuuri, soap bubbles in his hands, streaks of water on both their clothes, telling him all about techniques they can do so Yuuri can succeed the quad that no skater in history has ever landed.

-

As Victor brushes Yuuri’s hair, lingering on the chin-length strands and nosing along the still-damp scalp:

“Don’t forget to take breaks every twenty minutes.”

“Mm.”

“Georgi’s probably going to drop by and give you snacks.”

“He’s not doing it to sabotage me, Victor.”

“Things are apparently going well with his new girlfriend?”

“I enjoy talking with him.”

“Even though Yuuri won’t tell me about his past lovers?!”

“N-No comment.”

“Y _uuuuuu_ ri~~~” Victor then takes a reluctant step back, before giving in and hugging his fiancé from behind anyway. Five more minutes. “Yurio’s grandpa is dropping by in the afternoon. Come by?”

“You just want to get more of his katsudon pirozhki.”

“I won’t deny that.”

“Okay.” Sometimes, Yuuri wants to tell Victor that he shouldn’t ever attempt to ask him anything anymore. He’d grant whatever it is in a heartbeat. Only sometimes, because the thrill of simply having the power to withhold something from Victor hasn’t faded away yet. “Any more things I need to keep in mind today, _Coach Victor_?”

“I love you, Yuuri.”

It’s quite possibly the only thing that remains constant in Yuuri’s mind nowadays. Victor doesn’t have to tell him to keep that in mind. Doesn’t have to, but likewise, the thrill of hearing it spill into the distance between them doesn’t seem to be fading away within the next fifty years.

“…I love you too.”

-

In the afternoons, Yuuri jogs all the way to the rink that Victor uses along with Yurio, Georgi and Mila, after his early morning skating practice and his lunchtime ballet lessons with Lilia.

The ballet lessons are less about actual teaching and more about trying out different choreographies as he chats with Minako-sensei’s idol about his training with Minako-sensei and her accomplishments, about the messages that Georgi passes on to him from Yakov (they’re just inquiries about Lilia’s schedule, nothing about going back together, he swears, but if she’s amenable—), about Yurio’s growth and about the inevitable rivalry between Yurio-the-newly-born-prima and Yuuri-the-prima-since-youth.

This afternoon, Yuuri arrives at the front doors to the sight of Victor waving at him one second and tackling him the next. In the first few weeks, dozens of reporters camp out at Victor’s home rink, but after day upon day of snapping pictures of the still-engaged-until-Yuuri-wins-gold pair, they’ve eventually ran out of things to take pictures of and post on their newspapers.

[Phichit begs to differ, telling Yuuri every time they have the chance to FaceTime that it’s all about the different angles of the glomping and the thrill that they’ll see a clear-cut angle of #VictuuriKiss, because Victor’s a 5-time Champion and Undeniable Skating God, but even his vigilance and creativity on how to angle his arms properly so that nobody gets a clear shot of their lips has to end somehow.

Yuuri then begs Phichit to not give him details about Minami and Phichit tag-teaming in order to run the #KatsukiYuuriFC and #SSVictuuri groups. The less he knows, the better. The last time, he’s heard about Seung-Gil being recruited to the cause, because apparently Phichit had made a great case about his ‘ship’, which has apparently caused some international twitter war between Phichit, Sara (who switches between outrage at being ignored in her texts and asking for tips as to how to make Seung-Gil respond) and the inevitable dogpiling of both Michele (he’d gladly fight in a twitter war for Sara’s sake!) and Emil (who’s always game for supporting Michele, even if he’s not exactly sure what the problem was to begin with).]

In any case, Victor’s tugging him by the hand to the rinkside, where Yuuri bows down to Yurio’s grandpa.

“Good afternoon, grandpa.”

“Yura, always with the good manners, I see.”

“It’s been a long time,” Yuuri says warmly, ignoring Victor’s unsubtle nudging for him to just get the package of the pirozhki already.

“Oi, katsudon, come see my new move—”

“YURI STOP LEAKING YOUR PROGRAM TO THE COMPETITION!”

Yurio’s volume is pitched lower, but only because his grandpa is here. “YOU CAN’T STOP ME, YAKOV. PLUS VICTOR PERFORMS _HIS_ FOR KATSUDON ANYWAY, WHY NOT SCOLD HIM.”

“He’s a lost cause!”

-

As Victor takes a warm shower at his designated cubicle, Yuuri waiting for him as he fiddles with his phone:

“Mom, Dad and Mari-neechan say ‘hi’, by the way.”

“Tell them I miss Maman’s katsudon!”

“Even though you just had Grandpa’s katsudon pirozhki?”

“This and that are different things!”

Victor hums another offkey song, this time, his FS music. He makes sure to do this as often as possible, in order to torment Yuuri in retaliation for him shooting down Victor’s idea of composing and _singing_ the song he’ll use for his FS, because that’s something nobody would expect right?

“Axel and Loop are apparently making a living selling some ‘exclusive footage’ from our vacation two weeks ago. Lutz is handling all the money transfers.” Yuuri doesn’t think he’s ever seen a kid half as precocious as any of them. “Yuuko-chan’s going crazy, she says.”

“It’s always good to start young!” Victor comes out of his shower, towel not even wrapped around his waist because he’s shameless and because the entire rink knows to leave early so that they won’t be tempted at peeking in at the lives of quite-possibly the most popular couple any sport has ever seen. “I mean, you started early when crushing on me, and look where it got us~♪!”

“V-Victor!” Yuuri can say something about not having a taste weird enough to fall for drunk guys dry-humping him, but even though every single one in their social circle knows about it already, and Victor’s already said that he thinks of it as a fond memory, he still dislikes the split-second flash of sadness born out of the months that Victor spent waiting for him. Instead, he says: “If you don’t hurry, we won’t make it to Mila’s flight!”

Mila’s flying to Florence and she hasn’t made it a secret that she’s going to spend the entire week of her working vacation half on the rink and half commiserating with Sara over their horrific tastes in stoic men. Yuuri has an inkling that Mila’s only amping up her supposed crush on Otabek to rile Yurio up, but he’s never been the best on these kinds of things. Yuuri also has an inkling that Sara’s recent bouts of consternation over not even reaching seenzone in Seung-Gil’s orbit has more to do with her idea of a rebellion now that her brother’s spending more time agreeing to Emil’s invitations.

(He doesn’t check his social media pages often – he has Victor for that – but during the biweekly groupchat between him, Phichit, Guang-Hong and Leo, he’s filled to the brim with updates on everyone’s day-to-day activities, secrets and gossips.)

“Ah, I want to go to Florence too!”

“Then we can go there.” Yuuri tries to pass it off as casual, but he thinks he’s smiling too widely for it to work. “If you get a higher score than me.”

“And if I don’t?”

Victor’s still not wearing anything as he approaches Yuuri in slow, deliberate steps.

“T-Then, let’s spend our next vacation on the long train to Vladivostok.”

It’s an idea from Chris, to spend some time together in a long, romantic trainride. Chris guarantees 1000% success in seducing Victor, though Yuuri doesn’t think it’s necessary at this point. It’s definitely a response to JJ’s selfie-documented trail of his honeymoon with his wife spent backpacking across Europe.

-

In the evenings:

“Stay close to me,” Victor says as he switches off the multitudes of lights focused on his bed, sinking into the inviting warmth and darkness of Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri.

For his part, Yuuri sets the alarm for Victor’s breakfast duties and places his glasses on the bedside table, accepting the weight of the rival, the coach, the god, the man he’s in love with even before he even knows what love even is.

“I’ll never leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading this ♥ feedback of any sort is always a+++++ ♥


End file.
